Luigi
Ve a Weegee - Luigi Personaje= Luigi (nombre completo''' Luigi el Fontanero', también conocido como '''Luigi Gaywalker') es el hermano de Mario, es un fontanero Italiano vestido de verde de la franquicia de Mario y un protagonista secundario de los bloopers de SuperMarioGlitchy4. Es considerado homosexual por la mayoria de los personajes de la serie y tiene una profunda aspiración por su hermano. Un chiste recurrente en la serie es que Luigi es abusado y humillado. Cuando no esta siendo atacado físicamente, Luigi a menudo es la victima de abuso verbal, incluyendo acusaciones de homosexualidad, el también puede proporcionar alivio cómico debido a que el es el trasero de muchos chistes. Personalidad Luigi es mas amable y mas comprensible que los demás personajes. Casi todo el tiempo es alegre, entusiasta, divertido, y listo para servir ayuda. Sus debilidades principales son su cobardía, en la cual se pone muy nervioso cuando hace algo peligroso o inmoral, y su amabilidad fácilmente-explotada, la cual casi siempre resulta con el siendo tratado como un felpudo. Sin embargo, cuando es empujado mas allá del limite, se le puede ver enojado. En estas raras instancias, el puede ser muy inexorable y tacaño, aunque usualmente vuelve a su personalidad normal cuando se calma. Luigi ha sido acusado muy seguido de ser gay. El usualmente niega esto, pero el ha mostrado comportamiento homosexual muchas veces. A el le atraía Daisy en "The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 4", "Awkward Weddings" y también veía hombres desnudos en la computadora de SMG4, así que puede que el sea bisexual. Relaciones Mario Mario abusa un montón de su hermano Luigi, siempre insultándolo, golpeándolo, y en los primeros bloopers matándolo sin razón, aunque el siempre regresa a la vida por alguna razón. De por que Mario hace esto es desconocido, pero puede ser porque el resiente a Luigi por que el lo supera; Luigi siempre le derrota en Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart y Mario Party, y Mario se enojo mucho cuando Luigi le derroto en los saltos en "Long Jump", causando que Mario sobresalte desde la Tierra hasta el espacio. Luigi también se enoja con Mario cuando el es muy estúpido ahora ya no es mario quien le hace esto sino otras personas pero ahora si se llevan bien y pueden trabajar juntos y mario solo le pega cuando debe hacer algo imporante que no se puede hacer y ahora ya no se enoja al pegarlo sino que esta feliz sin relaciones de amargura el uno por el otro. SuperMarioGlitchy4 Mientras que el a veces le ha gritado a Mario por abusar a Luigi SuperMarioGlitchy4 muy raramente ha interactuado con el, y pasa mas tiempo con Mario en lugar de el. Sin embargo, en las raras ocasiones que lo hacen, SMG4 trata muy seguido a Luigi en la misma condescendiente manera que los demás hacen. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el parece preocuparse por el, mientras el trataba de asesinar a Mario con una sierra eléctrica después de que esa haya matado a Luigi en "Luigi Wants to Build a Snowman. y el afirmo en "Meet the Luigi" que el se siente mal de que el siempre es golpeado y olvidado. Toad ``¡Nadie quiere escuchar Tu Mierda, Luigi!´´ -Toad [[Toad es otro personaje que mira hacia abajo en Luigi. Aunque ellos no interactuan usualmente, Casi siempre el es condescendiente y tacaño hacia el. Sin embargo, mientras Mario tiende a abusar a Luigi en una forma física, Toad prefiere hacerlo verbalmente. Sin embargo en "The Visitor", Luigi muestra que el en realidad se preocupa por Toad, lloriqueando por la aparente muerte del hongo. Daisy Aunque ella no regresa sus sentimientos, Luigi esta enamorado de Daisy. El ocasionalmente ha tratado de conseguir su amor como en "The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 4 y "Awkward Weddings". A pesar de esto, Luigi reclama que Daisy no lo quiere, lo cual implica que es la verdad y/o Luigi ya supero lo de Daisy. Sin embargo los eventos de "Mario 64: Love for Luigi (Valentine's Special)" contradicen esto haciendo que Daisy se convierta en la Novia de Luigi. Waluigi Mientras que Waluigi es el rival auto-proclamado, el solo se le ha visto antagonizandolo durante "Ssenmodnar 9 (Time Travel Edition)" y al final de Somos el Numero Uno. Apariencia Es la misma de los demas personajes con ropa similar a la de Mario, solo que de color verde. Carácter 260px No es apreciado por nadie en la serie, ni siquiera por Mario, su hermano, haciendo que el sea el más odiado en la serie y es considerado un idiota. Él en realidad es un poco más sabio que Mario, a pesar de ser tambien retrasado, quiere ser swag como su hermano Mario y variados personajes de la saga Amigos *Mario (quiere que lo aprecie pero en si lo quiere ahora si le corresponde a luigi) *Smg4 (lo mismo de mario) *Toad *Daisy fishy boopkins Enemigos *TODOS exepto mario y fishy boopkins actualmente en 2018 Curiosidades *En "Crystal Funhouse", Luigi es llamado "Luigi Gaywalker", pero es mas probable que "Gaywalker" se refiere a su rol en la batalla estilo Star Wars como lo opuesto a ser su verdadero apellido. La linea "No! A mi me gusta se Gaywalker!" promueve esta posibilidad. *Luigi posee una Nintendo 64 (y una Nintendo64DD). *El aparentemente tiene un doctorado, como se puede ver en "Retarded64: A Dosis of Dr. Mario". *Se revela en "Operation G.A.Y" que usa ropa interior femenina (el vestido de la Princesa Peach). *En "Guards N' Retards: Prisoners" y en "SwagQuest", Luigi es visto conduciendo un kart y haciendo un gesto enojado a los prisioneros (a Mario en SwagQuest). Esto es una referencia a su "mirada de la muerte" en Mario Kart 8, la cual es muy popular en el Internet. La música que suena cuando Luigi lo hace es "Ridin'" de Chamilionare. *Luigi no tiene un gran cerebro, como se ve en "The Toadassass-ination" cuando Mario le dice que le lance unos Koopas a Toad, pero en vez de eso los protege. *Se revela en "How Mario was Born" que en realidad Mario cago a Luigi, significando que Mario es técnicamente la madre de Luigi pero en "The (TOTALLY ACCURATE) Documentary of Mario" los dos se conocieron en un orfanato. *En algunos bloopers los personajes dicen que Luigi es una mujer (Aunque esto puede ser una mentira como en "Ssenmodnar 5 (WAT O_O Edition)" uno de los datos sobre Mario dice que Luigi es en realidad la hermana de Mario y en "Bowser and the Nightmare Stone" Bowser le dice a Smg3 "Yo ya les lance un rayo a Mario y a su hermana" (Luigi). *En "SwagQuest", Luigi dijo que estaba enamorado de Daisy, sin embargo dice que Daisy no lo ama mientras el podría haber superado lo de Daisy. *Luigi parece tener algo por los peluches de Luigi, como se ve en "Meet the Luigi" y en "Mario Simulator Interactive", se le ve haciéndolo con uno. *Luigi trata desesperadamente de conseguir swag, como se muestra en "SwagQuest". *Luigi a veces tiene overoles grises. *Luigi tiene sentimientos hacia hombres sexy por lo que X dijo en "The Switcheroooveralls". *Luigi es un bailarín experto, como se ve en los vídeos "Love for Luigi (Valentine's Special)" y "Meet the Luigi". También es un jugador de Casino profesional, como se muestra en el blooper "Casino, Cards and Chaos". *Luigi puede haber obtenido su cobardía por el hecho de que se lo llevo una cigüeña cuando era bebé, haciendo que le tema a las alturas. También pudo haberla obtenido de aquella vez cuando accidentalmente se le atoro un peluche de Luigi en el retrete, y cuando lo estaba alcanzando para conseguirlo, Wario vino y se sentó en el retrete, listo para hacer sus cosas. Esto se muestra en "SM64: Meet the Luigi". *En el mismo blooper, se muestra que el hace algunas cosas raras de tiempo a tiempo, como cogerse peluches de Luigi. *El modelo de Luigi ha sido actualizado desde SM64 Shorts: The Plumber Problem. Esto significa que ya no es un cambio de paleta de Mario. en SMG4 Detective Mario y Pikachu se ve que Vende Helados Tiene un Camion de Helados y Tiene ropa de Heladero |-|Galería= Galería Luigi_almorzando.png|Luigi almorzando LuigiPrisonDeathStare.png|Luigi manejando Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Presuntos homosexuales